


Birthday, Surprises, Rings

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, fight me, jinyoung and mark missed each other a lot, their marriage has been long over due
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: “…What are you doing at my door?”“I’m here to deliver your birthday present, which is me. And — Oh god, why are you crying?”OrWhere Mark decides to pay his long distance boyfriend a visit after living in LA for four years — and he does so just in time for his birthday, with a little surprise in hand





	Birthday, Surprises, Rings

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my birthday so i wrote this as a gift to myself :^)

**To: Jinyoung**

— BABBYYYYY

 

**From: Jinyoung**

— ???

 

**To: Jinyoung**

— What do you want for your birthday?

**From: Jinyoung**

— You know I never really have anything in mind

 

**To: Jinyoung**

— Aw, come on, there must be something you want

 

**From: Jinyoung**

— Books

 

**To: Jinyoung**

— Other than books?

 

**From: Jinyoung**

— I already told you I don’t really want anything

— And plus, you always send over things that are surprisingly useful so I’m just gonna wait for the surprise, I guess

 

**To: Jinyoung**

— Alright then

— Well, I need to go

— I will talk to you tomorrow over FaceTime?

 

**From: Jinyoung**

— Sure! :)

 

**To: Jinyoung**

— Alright, love you <3

 

**From: Jinyoung**

— Love you, too

 

—

 

Mark smiles at his phone, a sort of excitement he hasn’t felt in quite a while bubbling inside of him, threatening to spill over the edges.

 

He isn’t sure how he’s going to be able to catch a wink of sleep with Jinyoung in mind, and _finally,_ after four years, be able to see him again, in person. They somehow managed to make it to this point even with the ups and downs in their relationship. He’s just happy everything has worked out thus far, and if tomorrow is a success, then he knows he’ll be way over the moon. He exits iMessage and gazes at the picture on his home screen, a soft smile decorating his lips.

 

“See you tomorrow, Jinyoungie,” he whispers to himself.

 

—

 

“Why are you _all_ preventing me from going out?” Jinyoung questions, suspiciously, arms folded over his chest as he stares at the five boys who were crowding around him with smiles that warrant even more suspicion. “We planned on going out tonight for dinner and yet—”

 

“We will take you out, just bear with us, alright?” Jackson cuts him off with a grin as he joins the younger on the sofa and wraps an arm around the younger’s shoulders. “There’s just… _Someone_ who’s going to be joining us.”

 

“How much longer do I have to wait?” Jinyoung mumbles.

 

“Not long,” Jaebum answers, glancing down at his watch, “They should be arriving in a few minutes,” he adds, pulling his phone out and tapping away on his screen.

 

Jinyoung should have known something was up when the five of them decided to show up at his house _all at once_ and basically block his way of exit. “It’s already seven and I”m hungry,” he complains, trying to keep his whining at bay. He hasn’t eaten for the whole day (save for the occasional light snacks) to save space for the buffet they told him they were going to later on and he’s feeling hungry _as well as_ a bit annoyed.

 

“Patience is a virtue, my child,” Yugyeom says, trying to sound wise.

 

“Says you,” Jinyoung huffs. “What are you guys planning, really? You know I hate surprises.”

 

“Well, you’re going to love this one,” Bambam chirps, joyfully, lounging around on the floor.

 

“You’re going to _beyond_ love this one,” Youngjae corrects, and Jackson shoots him a confused look.

 

“Beyond love? What the fuck does that mean?” he questions, baffled.

 

“He’s—”

 

A knock on the door silences Jaebum, and Jinyoung stands up to get the door, lips pursed in an unamused sort of way.

 

“If this is one of your ideas of ordering UberEats like you did last year without me knowing and made _me_ pay for the bill then I’m _going_ —”

 

He cuts himself off as soon as the door swings open and an _unexpected person_ is standing right in front of him, at his door, lips stretched into a toothy, loving grin, eyes shining with an excitement he has missed _so_ _much_. His hair was a faded ash grey, still looking so nice and tempting for Jinyoung’s fingers to thread through. Simple, oversized red hoodie and ripped jeans, the same clothes he’d left with in. His heart clenches, eyes travelling from head to toe, drinking the sight in in disbelief.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

This can’t be real.

 

“Hey, Jinyoung,” Mark greets, softly, and Jinyoung just stares at him, eyes wide and mouth gaped open slightly. “You’re going to catch flies like that,” Mark giggles when he doesn’t get a response, but it doesn’t snap Jinyoung out of his trance as he continues to stare at the older in disbelief. Mark exhales softly when he doesn’t get an answer and steps closer to the younger, hands cupping his cheeks. “Is something the matter?”

 

“…What are you doing at my door?” Jinyoung questions, still in shock, still unable to process what exactly is happening and _why_ Mark is even here. In Seoul. In front of his house. Looking like an angel. Looking like the Mark he missed so fucking much.

 

“Because,” Mark grins. “I’m here to deliver your birthday present, which is me. And — Oh god, why are you crying?” he questions, eyes widening as he sees tears leaking down the younger’s face. “Baby, please, don’t cry — God, I’m sorry, did you not want me to be here? I—”

 

Jinyoung wraps his arms around the older and pulls him into a tight hug, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I just — I can’t believe you’re here. _In person_ ,” Jinyoung whispers, arms tightening around the older, the warmth radiating from the older causing him to sob even harder because he missed this so much. _He missed Mark so much_.

 

“I-I’ve just missed you so much,” he breathes out, voice trembling, “And I can’t believe you’re here, in the flesh, _physically_ ,” Jinyoung continues, burying his face in Mark’s neck, sobs racking his body. “ _Fuck_ , I can’t believe this is real, so just — Just let me hold you a bit longer, I need to make sure this isn’t just a dream,” Jinyoung mumbles, and Mark smiles softly, complying to his boyfriend’s wishes, rocking them from side to side slightly, whispering sweet nothings into the younger’s ear.

 

Jinyoung finally pulls away, a tear streaked — But still beautiful, may Mark add — smile decorating his lips. “I missed you so much, too,” Mark says, wiping the younger’s tears away. “I didn’t mean to make you cry on such a special day,” he says with a slight pout.

 

Jinyoung shakes his head, positively beaming at the older. “These are happy tears,” Jinyoung reassures, quickly bringing his sleeve up to wipe them away.

 

Mark perks up, a smile replacing his pout as he rummages through his jean pocket. “Not only this, I have _something_ else I wanted to do,” he says, slowly. “Close your eyes?” he says, lightly, and Jinyoung complies, eyes fluttering to a close. Grinning, Mark takes Jinyoung’s hand into his and, slowly, slips something onto his ring finger. Jinyoung’s eyes open the moment he feels the ring on the base of his finger, head snapping up to stare at Mark with a surprised expression.

 

“Mark — What—”

 

“Do you still remember when I asked you out on your birthday — basically six years ago — and you said yes?” Mark asks, softly, taking Jinyoung’s hands into his. “It was the happiest day of my life. And I hope you can answer me with a yes, today, too. I could go on about how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you but that would be too cliché, and since you already know how much I would love to be with you for the rest of this lifetime, and many other lifetimes to come — Jinyoung, would you do the honours of taking my hand and let us walk down this lengthy road ahead of us, together?”

 

“You already know my answer would be a yes, otherwise you wouldn’t have slipped the ring onto my finger so confidently before asking,” Jinyoung answers, heart soaring, smiling widely and Mark grins, pulling the younger in and kissing him full on the lips, the years of longing and emotions and _missing_ poured into this one, long awaited for kiss.

 

“Let’s go to the dining room, kids!” Jaebum shouts, herding the other four boys who were gawking at the two into the dining room.

 

Mark pulls away, forehead resting against the younger’s, smiling brightly. “I love you,” Mark whispers, only for Jinyoung to hear.

 

“And I love you, too,” Jinyoung says, lightly, eyes trailing behind Mark. Frowning a bit, he peeks his head out to see what it was that was standing behind the older. “Is that luggage I see?” he questions, frown deepening, eyes snapping back to Mark.

 

“What—”

 

“I’ve decided to come back here and live with you. I don’t think I can stand another day apart from you,” Mark answers, grip tightening on both side of the younger’s waist.

 

“You’re joking,” Jinyoung says, eyes widening for the umpteenth time. “ _No way._ There’s been too many surprises already.” With a bit of hesitation, he questions, “Are you joking?”

 

“Why would I joke about this? I’ve consulted my and your parents about this, and they support my decision,” Mark replies, frowning. “I’d never joke about something like this, you know,” he says, bottom lip jutting out slightly.

 

“God, I’m sorry — I didn’t mean to doubt you, it’s just — Are you sure about this? What about your family? What about—”

 

“I’m sure about it,” Mark says, firmly. “I want to do this. I want to stay here with you,” he adds, with a tone of finality.

 

Jinyoung sighs in contentment, pulling the older into another kiss — This time slow and sweet.

 

“ _For fuck sake, get a room!”_

 

_“My eyes feel violated, oh my god—”_

 

_“Yugyeom, please, you’re STEPPING ON MY FUCKING TOES—”_

 

_“They’re literally making out, I want death to consume me—”_

 

_“Jaebum hyung, are you actually crying over your own miserable, missing love life?”_

 

_“Fuck off, I’m not!”_

 

Jinyoung pulls away and whips his head around, glaring at the five who quickly hide away again behind the safety of the wall. “Kids these days,” he mumbles, annoyed, and Mark laughs, merrily at that.

 

Jinyoung smiles.

 

Yet another thing he misses.

 

“Well, they did help me with this so let’s not give them a hard time,” Mark says, lightly. “Oh, and I almost forgot to say _this_ ,” Mark says, and Jinyoung quirks both his eyebrows.

 

“What is it?” he questions.

 

Mark smiles, fondly, eyes glazing over as he gazes at the younger. “Happy birthday, my love, and I’m glad I’ll be spending every single one of them with you from this day on.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm 19 now, icb


End file.
